tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuroda Kanbee
Kuroda Kanbee is a protagonist and member of the Household Mew Mews. He's a second-year student at Sengo Academy in class C. Backstory Born in an ordinary family, before he was born his father passed away so he lives with only his mother growing up. She would spoil him all the time, cause he was an only child and the only known family she had since her husband had passed away from heart cancer. One day he found a small puppy that was abused, so he decided to take him home despite surprising his mother but she helped him out by taking the puppy to the vet to help him get healed up and then afterwards he asked if he can keep him, which his mother wasn't sure about it at first but Kuroda proved to her that she can take care of a small animal. Kuroda named him Gaundi after he was allowed to keep him, he was so excited to have a pet or rather a new companion friend around to play with. When he entered high school he wanted to get a job so he got one that is a night shift, which was at Sengo's Playboy Manor, a place where others entertain both women and men alike, it's basically a host club. Personality He's a kind and gentle boy who loves to entertain others, being called the Playboy Mew despite his age and height. He loves cake and tea but he hates steak and sparkling water. He loves to be called cute and adorable. Has a thing for cute stuff. Appearance Human He has short, straight light yellow hair and purple eyes. he also has peach skin tone. Mew Mew When Kuroda transforms his hair becomes maize of yellow and his eyes become yellow (Crayola) as well sprouts a pair of Australian shepherd ears and tail. His outfit is maize of yellow with accents of light yellow. Abilities His weapon is Cake Spear * He has the abilities of a dog due to his Australian shepherd DNA. Other Information * Race: Human * Weapon: Cake * Status: Alive * Sexuality: Heterosexual * Abilities: Lighting-Based Trivia * The Australian shepherd originates from the United States and is closely related to the Border Collies. * He shares the same Japanese voice actor Takeuchi Shunsuke as Kuroda Kanbee from Sengoku Night Blood. * He shares the same English voice actor Ian Sinclair as Kaname Asahina from Brothers Conflict. * He's named after the Japanese daimyō of the late Sengoku through early Edo periods. Renowned as a man of great ambition, he was a chief strategist and adviser to Toyotomi Hideyoshi. * His Likes: ** Color: Yellow ** Food and Drink: Cake and Tea ** Animal: Gaundi - Australian Shepherd ** Season: Summer ** Hobbies: Entertaining others * His Dislikes: ** Color: Grey ** Food and Drink: Steak and Sparkling Water ** Animal: Snakes ** Season: Winter Gallery Mew Cake.png|Mew Cake Kuroda Kanbee -Sleep Wear-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Wear Kuroda Kanbee -Swim Wear-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Wear Kuroda Kanbee -Casual Uniform-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Uniform Kuroda Kanbee -School swim Uniform-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Swim Uniform Kuroda Kanbee -P.E. Uniform-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Uniform Kuroda Kanbee -School Uniform-.png|Kuroda Kanbee Uniform Australian Shepherd.jpg|Australian Shepherd Yellow Cake.png|Yellow Cake Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Household Mew Mews Characters Category:Princess Mew Category:Household Mew Mews Category:Member of Household Mew Mews